


Silent Screams

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Smol Gay, Court, Fluff, Freaking Pantastic Character, Gen, Help from Keep_Looning, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Set In A Real Place, Short Chapters, Social Workers, Switching Perspectives, Trans Male Shipper Friend, Yaoi, long fic, more tags to come, the big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Tbh I am terrible at summaries. But I'm going to do my best.Adrian Brown has taken an interest in Sammy Cardinal, the school outcast. He quickly manages to befriend the shy boy. But will Adrian manage to help Sammy escape from his demons? Emotionally and physically?
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Silent Screams

At every school there are the stereotypical people or groups of people. The nerds. The 'popular' ones. The smartest kid. And the weirdo. The outcast. For us, at Solvang High School, that person was Sammy Cardinal.

The kid was a Sophmore, small, and practically drowning in baggy tee's and pants. Sammy would always were a hospital mask over his face, no one knew why. We all assumed he was sick. And, I guess, he kind of was. In a way

But, I'm sure you'll learn more later. You probably want to get to the story. So let's go.

"Adrian!"

I yelped when a pair of arms were slung around me from behind, "Ack! Candor! Calm yourself!"

My friend's purple eyes twinkled cheerfully as he moved to walk next to me, swinging an arm around my shoulders, "Are you really telling a hyperactive person to calm down! Dang man, you're even more mental than I thought!"

I stuck my tounge out at him and he pulled my yellow-tipped ponytail in response. Candor laughed as he did so before letting his arm drop, "So, how's my favorite disaster pan on this glorious morning!"

"Well, my trans-gendered friend, there is a smile on my face and my soul is filled with rainbows! After all! Who can be sad on such a beautiful morning in our lovely town!" I gestured grandly around at the busy street, lined with brightly colored, Danish style shops.

Candor laughed, "Quite so!"

We walked to school in comfortable silence. As we did so, I looked around with a smile. Solvang California really was a beautiful place. People hurried along the cobbled streets, on their way to whatever buisness they had. The breeze that ruffled my black bangs carried the smell of baked goods from multiple bakeries. It was perfect.

Well, as perfect as a Monday morning could be. Eventually we arrived at the wrought iron gates of our school. Beyond was a castle-like school, white with green trim. Turning to Candor, I bowed and swept an arm out towards the school.

"After you my good sir."

Candor smiled, "Why thank you! So polite! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

I feigned offence, placing a hand delicatly on my chest, "I'll have you know I can be extremely polite when I choose to! It's just not often I try!"

"Coulda fooled me bro." Candor shrugged as we enter the school building.

I punched his arm lightly and he jumped away, rubbing the injury, "Screw you man!"

"You love me!" Candor poked my cheek.

"Hm. Debatable."

Candor gasped and I took off running, "Why you-! Come back here and admit you love me gosh dangit!"

"Never!" I shouted back.

I could here the laughs of the other students as we raced through tha halls. Poor Candor and his short legs. He didn't stand chance of catching up. I glanced back to see Candor quite a ways away. My satisfied laugh turned into a gasp when I collided with someone.

Instinctivly I tucked my shoulder and rolled before coming to a stop on one knee. Looking at the person I ran into I began to apologize, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Sammy Cardinal's big brown eyes met mine, wide with fear. I smiled and stood, extending a hand to help him up. He shyed away from the hand and I stilled.

"Hey, do you want help?"

Candor jogged up to the two of us, "Dude! You two okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" I directed the inquiry at Sammy.

He nodded slowly and carefully placed his hand in mine. I pulled the boy to his feet, "Sorry again Sammy. I wasn't being careful."

"Per the usual." Candor added dryly.

I wrinkled my nose at him and Sammy nodded again. He gave me a grateful look before scurrying off. Candor and I watched him for a second then headed off.

"Strange kid." Candor mused.

"Hmm." I shrugged, "Aren't we all."

"Too true my friend. Now hurry up. I don't want to be late or Mrs. Sowler will have our heads."


End file.
